<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Angelic Powers of Love by OMG_Repressed_Emo_Kid_69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276154">The Angelic Powers of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Repressed_Emo_Kid_69/pseuds/OMG_Repressed_Emo_Kid_69'>OMG_Repressed_Emo_Kid_69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>personal fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Original Fiction, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, angel - Freeform, romcom, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMG_Repressed_Emo_Kid_69/pseuds/OMG_Repressed_Emo_Kid_69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dark, rainy night. He had just closed a deal with the most famous foreign clothing distributor. He was so happy that he decided to go to his favorite bar and have a drink to celebrate. He had gone a little too far and gotten too drunk to drive. He drove home anyway. On the way home he started to fall asleep behind the wheel. He heard tires screeching and woke up, pulling his wheel to the left. Which was his first mistake. He smashed into the oncoming car head on. Smashing the front windshield all over him. Cutting up his face and arms. His head bashed into the stealing wheel knocking him unconscious since the airbags didn't deploy. He woke to the feeling of arms wrapped around him, and a soft cooing voice saying it would be alright as they were tightening their grip around him as another car came barreling towards them unable to stop on the slick roads. They kept him from getting even more hurt as the car rammed into the side of his car. His car flipping over onto the roof. The blood slicked auburn hair touching the roof as the seat-belt held him in place. He turned to look at the figure and saw a pale white haired woman with glowing wings holding him in place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Angelic Powers of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a silence as Jacob walked to the front desk, signing paperwork, listening to the nurse explain what he needed to do after he was released. He pushed his bright red hair out of his face, his deep brown eyes, empty of any emotion, looked at her and nodded softly. He wasn't really listening to her. He walked out of the hospital, surprised that the police weren't there to arrest him considering what he did three weeks ago. He shuddered at the thought of all the blood, the sound of screeching metal, and the smell of burning flesh. He had caused all of that. All for celebrating. He vowed to himself right then he would never drink a drop of alcohol ever again. He limped to the taxi they had waiting for him. As he struggled to get into the back seat the image of the white haired angelic figure he saw cradling his head and comforting him while the firefighters pried him out of the crushed vehicle. He remembered the surprised faces of the first-responders as they saw him still breathing and rushed to help him. He didn't realize where he was as he looked up. Noticing the burns and skid marks still on the road. He sighed softly and pulled out his new phone, texting his bombshell girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Hey, how's Ellison doing?" He inquired about his beloved dog.</p>
<p>"Ellison is fine the real question is how are you?"</p>
<p>Jacob sighed louder and clicked the off button turning off the screen.</p>
<p>Archie screamed as they fell from the sky feeling the pain and anguish of all the angels that fell before them. Luckily they knew the landing wouldn't be too bad. They knew that the other angels had arranged for them to be stationed at a church in the same town as Jacob. The one they had risked everything for and saved. Once they felt the soft flutter of sheets around them they curled up into a ball and cried for what they had lost. They lost a family, they lost friends, they lost the best job in the whole universe. They lost their whole life. Soon they realized they should probably get up and clean the fresh wounds from where God had removed their wings. They looked around the house. Noticing that the others had given them a very comfortable life. They noticed that their surroundings were fancy and they felt that they were undeserving. They didn't deserve to live a comfortable life after having fallen from heaven. They broke the one and only rule of a guardian angel. "If your charge has made the decisions leading up to their deaths you are never to intervene and save them. They made that choice." Once in the bathroom they looked for the first aid kit that the others had put in here. They slowly cleaned their wounds, wincing and groaning at the pain. Soon after their ears stopped ringing they could hear something from somewhere else in the house. They went and explored the house and found the living room where the TV was set to a news station. They went to turn around when they heard the reporter say Jacob's name. They whipped back around and walked up to the TV. Kneeling on the floor in front of the TV hoping to hear something, anything about him surviving.</p>
<p>"Jacob Allen was released from the hospital earlier this month and will have made a miraculous recovery by the end of this week. We have a statement from Jacob himself on this miracle of a recovery." It then cut to a video of Jacob. Archie's face lit up like a light-bulb.</p>
<p>"I am so very sorry about everything I have caused. I'm sorry to the families of those that passed due to my recklessness. If there is anything, anything at all that I can do to help with please reach out to me. I will do everything in my power to help!" Archie could see that there were tears forming in Jacob's eyes. "Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry." Archie started crying again as they realized how much destruction they caused and what the repercussions would be on poor Jacob. Soon though the phone rang and broke Archie out of their own little world. They got up and dried their tears, answering the phone "hello?"</p>
<p>"Hi! Is this Mrs. Archie Williams?"</p>
<p>"Yes? Can I ask who's calling?"</p>
<p>"Yes! This is Abagail Erins the pastor from the First Presbyterian Church! You had applied to be the youth pastor here!"</p>
<p>Jacob sighed as he walked into his office for the first time in two months. He sat down at his desk and opened up his laptop. He scrolled through his emails and shook his head "I need something to do with my hands" he said to himself. He then decided it was time to hire another model for his clothing line. He called his secretary into his office. "Can you please make a job listing for another model?"</p>
<p>"Of course sir! Is there anything else I can help you with?"</p>
<p>"No, I think I'm fine for now"</p>
<p>"Okay sir just let me know if you need anything else"</p>
<p>He motioned for her to leave and as she walked out and leaned forward into his hands and sighed. He took a deep breath as the image of the pale white haired angel popped into his head again. "What if she's not actually an angel but actually a real person who he had seen before and just imagined" he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Archie was smiling as the kids ran past playing a game that they had made up to teach them about different religions. They heard their phone ding. They pulled it out of their pocket and eyes widened. They looked at the notification they had gotten in disbelief. Jacob was actually hiring again. They looked up and whispered to the heavens "thank you". They clicked the link and applied for the job while watching the children play. They submitted it and smiled to themselves. Soon enough it was time for the kids to go home. Archie decided to drive past Jacobs office. They parked their car and got out, walking past the building. They kinda felt like they were stalking him and felt bad. So they decided to walk to his clothing store across the street. When they walked in they felt like something was different. They looked around until they spotted him. Jacob, the man they had sacrificed everything for. The red headed boy they had seen grow up from a gangly little boy to a built, tanned, gorgeous 24 year old man. Their eyes widened and they looked down. </p>
<p>Jacob smiled at the cashier as he posted a flyer about his hiring event and spotted the fluttering of white hair running out the door "I-I'll be right back" he stuttered out as he ran out the door looking down both sides of the street until he saw her. He ran after her and as he caught up to her he grabbed her arm gently and stopped her. Turning her around. His eyes widened. "It's you!" He immediately flashed back to that fateful night.</p>
<p>It was a dark, rainy night. He had just closed a deal with the most famous foreign clothing distributor. He was so happy that he decided to go to his favorite bar and have a drink to celebrate. He had gone a little too far and gotten too drunk to drive. He drove home anyway. On the way home he started to fall asleep behind the wheel. He heard tires screeching and woke up, pulling his wheel to the left. Which was his first mistake. He smashed into the oncoming car head on. Smashing the front windshield all over him. Cutting up his face and arms. His head bashed into the stealing wheel knocking him unconscious since the airbags didn't deploy. He woke to the feeling of arms wrapped around him, and a soft cooing voice saying it would be alright as their grip tightened around him as another car came barreling towards them unable to stop on the slick roads. They kept him from getting even more hurt as the car rammed into the side of his car. His car flipping over onto the roof. The blood slicked auburn hair touching the roof as the seat-belt held him in place. He turned to look at the figure and saw a pale white haired woman with glowing wings holding him in place. </p>
<p>"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself even more." the angel said in the most calming voice Jacob had ever heard. Soon he heard the sound of approaching sirens. He looked back up and she was gone. </p>
<p>Archie stuttered, "Wh-what do you mean? I've never seen you in my life!" she lied unconvincingly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure. What's your name?" he demanded in a voice that you just had to listen to.</p>
<p>"Archie, sir, Archie Williams" she blushed harshly and looked down, realizing she probably shouldn't have told him.</p>
<p>"Archie, what are you?" </p>
<p>"I'm not sure what you mean sir..." she was starting to get nervous as he got closer.</p>
<p>"So you really don't know what I'm talking about?"</p>
<p>"No, sir" Archie shook her head softly.</p>
<p>"Wait, Archie Williams, that name sounds familiar. Did you apply for the model position for my company?"</p>
<p>"Yes, sir. I did. That might be where you saw me."</p>
<p>He nodded slowly, thinking. "Sorry, I hope you're still considering the position?"</p>
<p>"Of course. It's a very good position and I won't let this one meeting ruin that."</p>
<p>"Okay then how about I see you in my office at 12 tomorrow for an interview?" </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>